


Tease

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Office, Payback, ignoring, turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that payback is a bitch. In this case, for a sassy lawyer it most certainly is as he finds out the hard way that one of his co workers just hates to be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Work title may change

"So you're ignoring me now?" I spoke as I leaned against his doorframe with my arms crossed across my chest, one hand holding a manila folder with info on our current suspect.

He lifted his head from his paperwork, startled. His eyes met with mine "Pardon?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. How dare he play dumb with me pretending to not remember the events of last night, pretending that it never happened - how he had invited me out for drinks and then offering to take me home. How I invited him in and as soon as I closed the door behind me he picks me up and carries me to my bedroom where we quickly stripped each other naked and before I knew it he had me sprawled out on top of the covers ramming into me over and over and over, hard, bed springs squeaking underneath us and the headboard banging like a drum against the wall both in perfect rhythm with his thrusts.

"I tried to contact you countless times today but, for some reason, you ignore me." I shook my head and clicked my tongue "I never took you to be the type to just hit it and quit it Barba. I'm disappointed. Oh, and I almost forgot..." I sauntered into his office in my black heels and plopped the file on his desk, right on top of whatever he was already working on. "Liv wanted me to drop that off for you. Your welcome." I continued as I made my way to his couch, walking slowly on purpose teasing him with the view of my ass, how it lightly bounced with each step I took.

I sat down on his brown leather couch and crossed my legs, his eyes following the movement of my skirt as it lifted higher up against my moisturized, shiny skin, showing just enough not deemed appropriate for a workplace setting.

No, the teasing is not yet over. I grabbed a strand of my hair and seductively twisted it with my finger "how is your back?" I asked with a smirk referring to the numerous lines of scratches that my nails engraved on his skin in a heat of passion while he fucked me mercilessly on the mattress.

He swallowed hard. I could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, my smirk growing bigger at how nervous and uncomfortable he was becoming fidgeting in his chair. "It stings, especially under water"

I fanned myself as the image of him naked in the shower, wet, with water running down his body popped into my head.

"I'm sure it does. Why have you been ignoring me?"

He inhaled deeply before responding "I, uh, I've been busy swamped with paperwork and meetings. That's why, that's why I never responded back to you. My phone's been on silent ever since I stepped into the office this morning."

"Really?" I questioned sarcastically

He nodded loosening the pink tie around his neck.

"Nervous about something, Barba?"

Shaking his head he pulls out his cell phone seeing all the missed calls and reading the text message I left him this morning -  _Last night was great and honestly, while I was not expecting it to happen, it was very much needed as it totally got rid of all my stress, so thanks for that! You know, don't take this the wrong way but I never expected someone as small as you to be so big *wink face*...Totally rocked my world!_

He placed the cell back in his pocket and reached in his drawer pulling out one small glass and a bottle of scotch. He frantically twisted the cap of the bottle and poured the gold and yellow liquid into the glass downing it all in shot.

"I could use a drink, not going to ask me if I want any?" Without waiting for a response, I uncrossed my legs and walked over to his desk where I picked up the glass and the bottle, helping myself to a drink.

He raised his brow as I slowly brought the glass to my pink, plump lips and let the alcohol wash down my throat all the while my eyes froze onto his, never breaking eye contact.

"Thanks" I laid the glass back down in front of him and licked the remaining liquid around my lips, his hazel eyes following the motion.

"You're on duty" he remarks matter of fact

I chuckled "Technically, so are you."

A smile etches on his face as he rises from his chair and stands in front of me. "Well, actually _I'm_ on my break." He snakes his hands around my waist and pulls me flush against him lowering his head, our lips almost connecting until my cell goes off. I pull it out and see it's Benson.

He sighs and I giggle "Oh, look at that, duty calls." I slide my finger down his chest. "Gotta go."

With my back towards him, a huge grin appears on my face as I walk out of his office, satisfied knowing that I got him worked up wondering how long it will be until a room is once again filled with echoes of moaning and my voice screaming his name. 

 


End file.
